Teri-Jacob Vorn IV.
Teri-Jacob Vorn IV. is the son of Jacob, and Aria Vorn making him a member of and the current lord and patriarch of House Vorn. Jacob has two siblings in the form of Heather, and Brendan Vorn of which Heather was a kind and gentle women who mothered many children before she was murdered by Brendan, while his brother Brendan murdered his sister and his family before retreating to the wilds of Lucerne where he continues to hide to this day. Jacob has had two wives in his long life and with his first wife he had three children but these children were murdered along with his wife by his brother Brendan. He is now married to Sarah Vorn with whome he has one son who has taken control of much of House Estate while Jacob acts for William Lovie, and at the same time attempts to find his brother. He is quite remarkable in that he has lived for such a time that he can remember taking part in the Driving Tide, and is one of few people who actually knew the legendary William Lovie. In perhaps his most remarkable feat, Jacob is the only person who has been King of Lucerne and not a member of the royal Lovie Family. In this feat he took over following the madness of John Lovie in an attempt to save the Kingdom from destruction. He would remain king until James was emotionally and mentally ready to take over the leadership, and then he peacefully handed over the reigns of power. Following this transfer he discovered that while he was away his brother Brendan had become menipulated by his mother into taking control of the House Vorn estate, and while this takeover took place he killed much of House Vorn. After defeating the foces of the estate and killing his mother he spent the next decades attempting to find John Lovie, and at the same time attempting to find his brother. Jacob Vorn IV. would become the Advisor of the King following William removing Carlisle Cullen from the position as he couldn't forgive everything that Carlisle had taken part in. Jacob Vorn would continue to search for his brother, as well as constantly being by the side of the king, but his searching finally found something when they discovered that his brother had been cornered in the forests near the estate and hundreds of men were prepared to take him town. Upon arriving at the forest he found his brother had been taken prisoner, and before his brother had a chance to say anything Jacob would murder him, and bury him without his eyes, or feet in the ground. History Early History Driving Tide Main Article : Driving Tide War in Arnor Main Article : Arnor War As a favor to his old friend William Lovie, Jacob agreed to go with William Lovie II. during the War in Arnor and make sure he made it back alive. It was during his time with William Lovie II. that the two grew close. This closeness eventually reached the point where they were best friends and Jacob was the guy that William was talking about in terms of Kings Advisor. Interim King of Lucerne Following the disapearance of John Lovie the rule of the KIngdom of Lucerne was prepared to be handed over to James Lovie who was the only surviving male in House Lovie after the Bloody Supper and events following had led to the complete annihilation of House Lovie. In a cermonial moment William's best friend Jacob arrived in Lucerne where the advisors of House Lovie in House Scarlet, House Swan, and House Targaryan advised that a council should be set up to maintain the Kingdom until such a point that James reached the age of sixteen or maturity to rule the Kingdom. It was also deemed that James Lovie should have a steward that would act as the King during the time the council was in place, and it was decided that Jacob from House Jacobwould be the perfect person for this task. Learning With Jacob pulling the strings he went about a process of healing the wounds that had been caused by the madness of John Lovie. In this way he gave titles, and lands to certain houses and individuals that were deemed to be the most damaged by the conflict, and at the same time he heavily rewarded those that had been loyal members to James Lovie, and in that regard to House Lovie. During this time James got older and more mature with every year and Jacob was truly thankful that this was the case as he was being resisted more and more strenuosly as the years went by and the House Lovie loyalists believed that Jacob was attempting to takeover. Brendan Vorn : "He deserved to lose everything. The funniest thing about it was the fact that it had been so long that I don't even remember what he did to me." : -Brendan Vorn It was during the transition between Jacob, and James Lovie that Jacob's younger brother Brendan Vorn begin to show signs of being severly distrubed in his view of the world. He unlike Jacob had grown very close to their mother who Jacob understood was a disturbed women with major poblems. This close relationship came to make Brendan believe that he was the rightful leader of House Vorn, and it was through this belief that the massacre at the House Vorn estate would take place. During his time as the King of Lucerne Jacob had been away from his family for a long time as he did not want them to be in Lucerne for fear that his enemies would have his family either hurt or in the worse case killed. In this way he left his best friend Horace Jurtey of House Jurtey in charge of his families defence, and on top of that protecting the estate. In this protection Horace did not know or understand how far Brendan Jacob had fallen and because of this he allowed Brendan to enter the estate, and this would lead to the massacre that followed. Massacre : "I could have stopped him the moment he entered. I should have been more alert. I should have trained harder. I should have done something more, because the moment I failed I cost the lives of so many people theres so much blood on my hands I can't wipe them clean." : -Horace As Brendan entered the estate he begin by knocking Horace uncontious with a rock, and then he walked into the gatehouse of the estate and locked the gate from the outside before climbing over the wall with a rope he had attached. With the only means of escape now blocked he moved from house to house of the estate murdering his sibling in Heather Vorn, and the entirety of her family. With their deaths the rest of the estate was alerted but as the gaurds moved in they moved to the gate, and this miscalculation allowed Brendan to enter the home of Jacob's family and he proceeded to murder all of them. Jacob Retaliates When the news came to him about what had happened he immediatly mobilized all of the troops that he had and made his way to the House Vorn estate. When they arrived at the estate they discovered the bodies of his sister and her family, and next to those bodies were the bodies of his family. Seeing the true scale of things drove the normally calm Jacob to extreme violence and he ordered his troops to besiege the estate. The estate itself was heavily defended, and his forces were smaller the the defending forces so the siege was going poorly. This went exactly as Brendan had planned and only the loyalty of the forces of Jacob allowed the siege to continue, but due to the location of the estate they could survive indefinetly. As things looked bleak inside the estate the one man that had been overlooked was Horace Jurtey who had pretended to be fine with what had happened but in fact remained extremely devoted to Jacob. Hunting John Lovie See Also : John Lovie Following the murder of his family and much of his estate he attempted to find his brother Brendan but after searching for months he failed to discover his location. With this failure he started a quest to find and bring John Lovie to justice for killing his friend William Lovie II. On this quest he also attempted to discover why John Lovie continued to enter Lucerne. During the next decade the two men would come to blows on numerous occasions with John Lovie growing beyond frustrated that he could never defeat Jacob. Eventually Jacob was told by an enraged John Lovie that he had been coming to Lucerne to find the child of William Lovie II., but that it no longer mattered since he had killed him. "You want to understand why I keep coming here. I come here so I can kill the bastard child of your friend William. But before you try and save him, its too late because I already ended that pathetic line." -John Lovie War in France Main Article : War in France Depression With it becoming obvious to Jacob that Bill Lovie was suffering from the same madness that eventually destoyed John Lovie and killed his best friend William Lovie II. Jacob became overwhelmed with depression about the whole thing. This depression would reach its pinnacle when Jacob attempted to kill himself by instigating a fight with Bill Lovie. Bill though saw great use in the survival of Jacob and spared him by sending him to prison in the newly constructed prison in Berne. Jacob would spend the next six years in prison in Berne under solitary confinement, and never wanting anything more then death. It was during the waning days of his time there that he would come to understand that Andrew Lovie had taken control of the KIngdom and was now putting siege on Berne. All of this information came from Byron Arryn who was Lord of the city but was basically a puppet to the wishes of Sean Lovie. Crowning a New King Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Relationships William Lovie II. See Also : William Lovie II. Category:People of Lucerne Category:Former King of the Kingdom of Lucerne Category:Numenorian Category:People Category:Human Category:White Numenorian Category:House Vorn Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron